


On Again, Off Again | Drabble Series

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon deals with - or rather, doesn't deal with - her codependent relationship with Jackson. Written for gameofcards on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Again, Off Again | Drabble Series

1.

He glowers at her when she laughs. “Sorry…” 

He sighs as he crosses his arms. 

“Hey, it happens - ”

“Oh, please. Spare me the ‘it happens to everyone’ speech.” He gruffs. 

She bites her lip on a laugh and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “I’m going to put on a pot of coffee.” 

“Oh good. I’ll be awake all night to contemplate my humiliation.” 

Sharon lets out a peal of laughter and he pouts. “You’re making much too big a deal out this. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t my shower has a detachable showerhead.” 

2.

She had her pride.

No, really she did, but she also had needs. 

Jackson was always willing and there were never any awkward ‘not there’s or ‘like this?’s. He may not have been a very good husband but he was still an excellent lay. It was still easy to be with him after all these years and there was no pressure or promises to call. 

When she just needed to blow off steam Jackson was there. Jackson was there when things weren’t serious.

But she has her pride and she does enjoy pushing him out the door the next morning.

3.

“Goodbye, Jackson.”

“Hey, hey, Shar, wait up.” He followed her out to the elevators. “Don’t you think we should talk about last night?”

“I was drunk, Jack,” Sharon sighed, “don’t read too much into it, okay?” 

“You mighta been drunk when you called but you weren’t drunk when you took me into your bedroom.” He smirked. 

“I had an itch to scratch, so sue me.” She threw her hands up. “Yes, big surprise, Sharon Raydor needs things sometimes too.” 

“But you called me.” 

Sharon smiled a little. “Of course I called you. I love you… but I also hate you.”


End file.
